Mad Prince Special
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: A fic for ProbableImpossibilities. Gag Reel for The Mad Prince, chapter 5, Alis Aquilae.
1. Chapter 1

**Zexal Oneshot**

**Mad Prince Special **

**Humor**

**Vector Shingetsu/Durbe/Yuma**

**A fic for ProbableImpossibilities. Gag Reel for The Mad Prince, chapter 5, Alis Aquilae.**

**(I don't own Zexal. I don't own the suggestion. I don't own the story FOR the suggestion. And nobody's gonna tell you different!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: These guys are definitely going to be OOC (A little, anyway.), so don't go freaking out with me.<strong>

**Also, this is done at trade. I requested something from ProbableImpossibilities, she requested something from me. Simple as that. Please note that if/when you notice any similarities to the writing of The Mad Prince and what I'm writing here, I actually used the story for the oneshot. Please understand.**

* * *

><p>Mad Prince Special<p>

* * *

><p>Durbe knocked lightly on the door. "Your Highness," he said, "if I may, I much desire a word with you."<p>

Rei hesitated, then opened the door to the carriage. "Certainly."

Durbe then stepped into the carriage.

Unfortunately, his foot got caught on the carriage steps, forcing him forward. "Yaaah" he exclaimed, landing face first on the carriage.

"**Bleeeep.**"

Every actor stared laughing their heads off. "Come on, Durbe!" they exclaimed. "It's not that hard to lift your foot up."

Durbe raised his hand into the air. "I'm fine," he said. "I'm just not used to this heat. Give me a few minutes."

Rei chuckled and held his hand out to Durbe. "Need a hand up?" he asked.

Durbe accepted his hand and forced himself back up. "Arigato," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Scene two.<p>

* * *

><p>Durbe placed his foot in the carriage and sat down. "We are nearing the section of road where I encountered the Parthian patrol that injured Arjuna."<p>

Rei simply held in his laugh for a moment or two, then doubled over, laughing as hard as he could. "I'm sorry!" he said. "Give me a minute!"

Yuma then fell down and started letting out a hoot of laughter. "Wh-What's the matter?" Durbe asked.

"You said 'Arjuna!'" Yuma hooted. "You're supposed to say 'Mach!'"

Durbe turned brighter red than he was. "I need to get out of this heat," he mumbled, facepalming slightly.

"**Let's try this again!**"

"Hai," everybody groaned.

"If we make it through this, the anime is gonna be a cakewalk," Durbe thought.

"Okay, let's go again!" Yuma said enthusiastically.

"Right, right," Rei said. "Let's just think positively and get this done!"

"Where do we **get** these clowns?" Durbe thought.

* * *

><p>Scene three<p>

* * *

><p>Rei gulped. "A-Are you quite sure about this, Sir Durbe?" he asked uneasily.<p>

Durbe nodded. "I am quite confident that Mach will be able to teach you to ride properly," he said, patting the horse's neck. "He is extremely intelligent and very gentle."

Rei glanced up at the horse's neck. "He's also huge...and he flies," he said, his face growing pallid. "Oh dear. What if he starts to fly while I'm up there!? I'll fall off and break my neck!"

Instantly, the white horse reared back, a terrible neigh escaping its lungs. "Easy!" Durbe shouted, placing hand on the horse's neck. "Easy, girl! Calm down!"

"Don't let her hurt me!" Rei exclaimed, backing up a couple of yards.

"Then clam up and help me calm her down!" Durbe shouted.

Yuma blinked. "Maybe we should have Rei-kun lower his volume when he screams?" he suggested. "All he's doing is scaring her."

"Good point," Durbe mumbled, finally settling the hysterical mare down.

"I'll try," Rei squeaked, covering his mouth.

* * *

><p>Scene four<p>

* * *

><p>"I've told him to furl his wings," Durbe said. "You will not fall."<p>

Rei looked at Mach, who was pawing at the ground with his hooves. "Fine," he sighed. "Now how do I get up there?"

Durbe knelt on the ground beside Mach and cupped his hands together. "I will give you a boost, Sire."

Rei took a deep breath, steeling himself, then placed his left foot into Durbe's hands, pushed himself upwards, and swung his right let over to the other side of Mach's back. Normally, that would have worked. The only problem was, he slid onto the saddle a little **too** quickly, the end result being him falling off the other side of the saddle.

"Kyaaaa!" Rei exclaimed, hitting the ground with a thud.

Durbe covered his mouth as he let out his own exclamation of horror. "Oh my goodness," he breathed, racing over to the other side of the horse. "Rei-kun! Are you alright!?"

Rei then jumped up into the air. "Let's do that again!" he exclaimed.

Durbe sweat dropped. What the heck?!

"Can I have a turn when you guys are done?" Yuma asked, sparkles in his eyes.

Durbe sighed, his shoulders hanging limp. "You two," he thought.

* * *

><p>Scene five<p>

* * *

><p>"Ay! Morning, Prince Slowpoke!" Yuma exclaimed, riding a chestnut mare. "You up for a race?"<p>

Rei shook his head, tightening his grip on Mach's neck. "No, I'd really rather not..."

Yuma let out a laugh as he kicked his heels against the mare's sides, breaking into a swift gallop. "Beat you to those cliffs over there!"

"I told you!" Rei shouted. "I'm not going to- AH!"

Instantly, Mach started sprinting, forcing Rei to hold on tighter, lest he fall to the dust covered ground. "AH!" he shouted. "Durbe-kun! Get me off of HER!"

Durbe raced his fingers through his hair, a wide-eyed expression playing on his face. "I told them this wasn't a good idea," he squeaked. "Director! Stop the filming before those guys get killed!"

"Why?" the director responded, shielding his eyes from the sun with his script. "This is good."

"DURBE-KUUUUUN!" Rei shouted tearfully.

"This is insane!" Durbe exclaimed, racing after the horses.

The boom operator let out a small, 'huh.' "Is he really thinking he can outrace those horses?" he asked.

"Apparently," the director said.

"Bet twenty bucks he's gonna come back, sweating like a dog," the cameraman said, stopping the camera.

"I'll take that bet," the boom operator responded.

"Ditto."

* * *

><p>The boom operator won the twenty bucks and then some. The three boys, plus the two mares, came back, gasping for breath, sweat dripping from their faces. "Don't...make me...go on that horse...again," Rei wheezed.<p>

"That...was...cool!" Yuma said, throwing his hands into the air.

"Whatever...you say," Durbe said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Just...control your horses next time."

"You got it," Yuma said, giving him a thumbs-up.

Durbe could only sigh as he fell to his knees, gloom overtaking him. "I need a break," he groaned.

"Same here," Rei said, flopping face first onto the sandy ground. "This location is terrible!"

"Really?" Yuma asked. "I thought this was actually pretty cool."

"Huuungh," they groaned.

This was just not their day.

Or their kind of location.

Next time they all took a vacation, they were NOT going to the beach. That much was for certain.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: [gloom] So small. I'm sorry, Impossibilities-san. If you want, I'd be willing to try an extra chapter. You'll have to tell me which chapter you want it on though. Sorry again.<strong>

**Everybody, please review and tell me how I did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**D.T.B: Hey. Here's a second chap. For this, we are doing chapter 4, Equo Ne Credite. Again, got her permission. Don't own any of this stuff. I only have the honor of setting up the gag reel. XD**

* * *

><p>Second Part<p>

* * *

><p>Scene one<p>

* * *

><p>"Um," went Rei softly, "where we're going...how practical would riding an elephant be?"<p>

Yuma blinked. Then he paused. "Um...about as practical using duel monster cards for a bridge while eating cheese cake," he said.

Everybody just stared at him.

"What?!" went Yuma, raising his arms in the air.

Everybody then just fell forward, laughter escaping their lungs. "That wasn't even close to your line!" Rei guffawed.

"I forgot," Yuma laughed, rubbing his head. "So I improvised."

"How about you actually read your script next time, Yuma-kun?" Rei suggested, falling to the ground as he tried to ease his laughter.

And failing miserably.

"Good idea," Yuma said, looking around. "Um...where's my script?"

"You had it this morning," the boom operator said.

Yuma paled. "Uh oh," he said. "Do you mean that little pamphlet?"

Durbe looked at Yuma curiously. "Yes," he drawled. "What did you do with it?"

"Um," went Yuma, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh. Funny story. Um...remember that mare we got to play Mach?"

"Yes," Durbe said uneasily.

"Well, I think she thought it was Duel Fuel."

* * *

><p>Scene two<p>

* * *

><p>Yuma bent down and picked up the orange that Rei had thrown at him. Then he took a huge bite out of it. "Mmph...this is good!" he gushed, spraying orange juice as he spoke. "Thanks."<p>

Rei sighed. "You're not supposed to eat the peel," he muttered.

Yuma gave the best 'shocked' look he could dish out. "But that's the best-"

Instantly, he stopped talking, one hand held around his neck.

Rei's eyes widened as he raced over to Yuma and smacked his back as hard as he could. Two seconds later, Yuma coughed up the orange peel he was choking on. "And that's the reason you don't eat the peel," he sighed.

"Good point!" Yuma wheezed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Rei said. "Now, if you're ready, let's get back to work." He then gave him another pat on the back, followed by Yuma falling to the ground.

"Hmm?" went Rei. "Yuma-kun!"

* * *

><p>Scene Three<p>

* * *

><p>Yuma and Rei sat on the carriage set, doing their best to look bored. "Ugh, I'm bored!" Yuma exclaimed.<p>

"Stop complaining or I'll make you go march with the-"

Instantly, the half the carriage they were riding in jolted forward and both Yuma and Rei were thrown off. "YAAAAH!" they exclaimed, hitting the sandy ground beneath them.

One of the workers then came forward and looked at the sand-covered faces of the actors. "Sorry!" he said. "I moved too soon."

Rei then looked over to the worker. Then he proceeded to cough some sand out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Scene Four<p>

* * *

><p>"On my count, try to lift the left side as much as you can; we'll tilt the animal away from its rider so Arjuna can pull him out," Rei said.<p>

Everybody nodded, then took position.

"One...two...three!"

Everybody started lifting the horse off of the knight.

Problem?

They lost their grip and the horse fell back on the knight.

Everybody shrieked with alarm.

"Oh, no!" Rei screamed. "Durbe-kun! Are you alive!? Tell me you aren't dead!"

Then Durbe came up and tapped Rei on the shoulder, sending the young 'prince' into orbit for a second there. "D-Durbe!?" Rei exclaimed, soothing his nerves by playing with his costume.

Durbe then pointed to the fake, 200 pound horse they'd prepared. "**That **is the reason I told Yuma to ready the dummy!" he snapped.

"Aw man," went Yuma. "I thought you wanted me to be your proxy."

* * *

><p>Scene Five<p>

* * *

><p>Yuma gently rolled the man onto his back and started pinching his cheek. "Ay! Are you alright?" When the man failed to respond, Yuma slapped him across the face. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"<p>

"Ow!" Durbe exclaimed. Then he forced himself up and looked Yuma in the eye. "You're supposed to** hold back** on your slap there!"

"Oops," went Yuma. "Sorry."

Rei just started laughing. "Maybe we should have him wake the dummy!" he exclaimed.

"But that won't work!" Yuma said defiantly. "The dummy has to be **breathing**!"

Durbe didn't like where that conversation was going. "What are you implying?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Rei said suddenly. "Ummmm...Take two!"

* * *

><p>Scene Six<p>

* * *

><p>"Is the camera rolling?" Yuma asked, looking at the lens of the camera.<p>

When he was certain that it was indeed, he walked forward, allowing his full body to be shown on film.

He was wearing Durbe's knight costume. Smirking, he threw his cape across his face. "I am Sir Dracula," he said. "Count of Transylvania."

Rei started laughing behind the camera. So much so, he couldn't stop, forcing him to the ground. "Oh, BARIAN WORLD!" he laughed. "You look just like Durbe-kun!"

Yuma then let out a laugh of his own. "Oh, thank you, thank you," he said. "Anything for a loyal fan."

Just then, one of the 'loyal fans' came up to Yuma and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yuma turned around and gulped.

It was Durbe, who, hilariously, was dressed in a slim fitting shirt and jeans. No shoes.

Yuma chuckled. "Hey...Durbe," he said uneasily. "Nice day. Say, have you grown a few inches?"

Durbe held his hand out to Yuma. "Please return my armor," he said. "I need my costume for the show. Sorry, but I don't recall ever mugging you."

"Whoops," went Yuma. "Well, Vector did, so can I just call it even?"

"Certainly," Durbe responded. "When you mug **him**. Now return my costume. **Now.**"

Yuma chuckled again.

* * *

><p>Scene Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Rei folded his arms. "Forgive me if I sound convinced-ical, Sir Durbe," he said, "but you said that a Partyan patrol just gravely injured your 'Mach.' If you can show me a bases for your claim, I will gladly accept your kings totally awesome offer."<p>

Durbe nodded, struggling to suppress his laughter. "I will try mine best to convince you, Your Hideness."

"Hideness?!" Rei laughed in disbelief.

Both actors just started laughing as hard as they could.

"Oh, Barian World, we need to study!" Rei laughed.

"Good point," Durbe coughed out.

* * *

><p>Scene Eight<p>

* * *

><p>"Marker," Yuma said, clapping the camera thingy together.<p>

"And, action," the director said.

Durbe shot Rei a dark look. "Mach," he said, "is what the Greeks call a Pegasus. He and I have fought many battles together; he was only injured today because I told him to hide his wings. I wanted to avoid attracting undue attention."

Rei paused. "Well, you're doing a fine job of it now," he said.

He then let out a chuckle.

Then both boys just fell forward as the green-saddled horse looked at them curiously. ←[How else would they get the wings on?]

"Cut!" the director shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: BOY! They went OOC there. A LOT! ...Ah, well. Please review. Hope you got caught up in their laughter. At least a LITTLE bit. I know I did! XD <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Mad Prince Special**

**EXTRA**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**D.T.B: Yep yep. ProbableImpossibilities and I have done another art-trade. Remember Rastaban, anybody? Yeah, go check it out. She drew him. XD**

**Sirius: Enough with the 'yep yep.'**

**D.T.B: Still need to recover, huh?**

**Sirius: [walks away]**

**D.T.B: Roll film.**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Scene One

Rei looked down at the group of soldiers standing opposite of him. "No. We far outnumber them, and they are disorganized, with their backs to the cliffs. This should be a pathetically easy battle."

Yuma grinned. "A pathetically easy first battle, you mean." He touched his grip, carefully thinking about his next line. (His scrunched up face looked perfect on the camera.) "Don't worry. I was a nervous wreck my first time."

Rei glanced at Arjuna. "I can picture that too easily for it to be comforting. If Sir Durbe had said it, maybe I'd feel better..."

Yuma's mouth fell. "I'm one of the bravest warriors around! Way braver than that Doberman guy, probably." He pointed his sword at Vector. Unfortunately, he also smacked Vector right in the eye, throwing him off of his horse. "AH! Rei! You okay-AH!"

Yep yep. In his effort to figure out whether or not Rei was alright, Yuma had also fallen off of his trusty steed. "I'm alright!" Yuma called out, raising his hand as high as he could.

The steed simply shook it's head and walked away. "Ah! My horse! Heel, Pinto! Heel!"

Durbe, who was watching from beside the director's seat, sighed. "Do you think we should remind him that his horse is a chestnut?"

"Nah," the director responded. "'Pinto' is easier to tolerate than 'Toffee.'"

xxxxxxxxxx

Scene Two

Durbe rode over to Yuma and Rei atop of Mach. "Sire Vector, it would appear as though they do not possess enough archers for a successful volley."

Rei grinned. "That's good, because neither do we."

"Actually, that's not true," Yuma said. "I did a headcount. The enemy has, like, ten or eleven archers. We've got, like, twenty."

Durbe sighed, slapping his forehead.

"What?!" Yuma exclaimed. "It's true! The director even took pictures!"

"Yuma. The camera's rolling."

Yuma chuckled awkwardly. "Whoops." He looked down to his horse. "See, Pinto? I told you the camera was rolling!"

Vector stared. "I told the director we shouldn't have gotten him a horse."

"Hindsight is 20/20."

xxxxxxxxxx

Scene Three

"It is very important," Durbe said, almost scolding. "The greatest threat to Mach and to me during a battle is an archer, since we fight from the air. One man with good aim, or even one of our own with very bad aim, could kill us both."

Yuma blinked. "Really? I thought it was flying cakes."

Durbe sighed, then placed his hands on his hips. "Did you read your script for **any** of these scenes?"

Yuma had to think about that. "Well, uh."

"I thought so. What happened to your script?"

"Well, uh..."

"You didn't feed it to Mach again, did you?"

"No! I learned my lesson from the last time."

Durbe narrowed his eyes.

"It was Pinto."

"Of course."

"I couldn't help it! That animal eats like a goat!"

"It's occasions such as these that I must wonder if your horse actually **is** a goat."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Scene Four

"Hey, Durbe!" Yuma called out. "Durbe! We're gonna be doing the scene where you enter the caravan soon. You comin' or what?"

"Give me a few minutes," Durbe responded from behind a curtain. "I'm almost done."

Durbe then pulled his tunic over his head and tied his belt across his waist. Then he stepped out from behind the curtain, only to be met with a sudden cold sensation spreading across his body.

He had just been soaked. And Yuma was holding a dripping bucket, his face turning red from a suppressed laugh.

"Yuma," Durbe said cooly. "Why did you just do that?"

"Because," Yuma choked, "Rei and I thought it would be pretty funny."

"I see. In that case..."

Immediately, Durbe chased after Yuma, who fled for his life. "It worked, Rei!" he shouted.

Rei chuckled awkwardly. "Keep running, Yuma-kun!" he exclaimed. "The director okayed filming it!"

"What?!"

Rei backed away. If there was ever a moment to be frightened of Durbe's wrath, it was then, when he was soaking wet and clearly not in the mood for jokes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Scene Five

(Chapter eight)

Rei entered the throne room, noticing something of immediate importance.

A young boy, kicking and screaming at those who threatened him.

"We've captured the prince, Sire!" the first shouted. "What would you have us do with him?"

"Tell these rough-handed meatheads to let go of me!" the boy shrieked, throwing his head back in an effort to make them release their hold.

Then the unwanted happened.

Haruto's wig fell off.

The long blond hair fell to the ground, freezing all in their tracks.

Haruto stared, his face burning bright red. "Whoops."

"Okay," the director called through his megaphone. "Let's give this another shot. Haruto-kun, please quit throwing your head back like that, alright?"

"Right."

Yuma fought back the urge to laugh out loud. That marked the fifth NG for Haruto's wig falling off and the ninth NG for Haruto in general. While most of the actors were beyond grateful that Vector was not there to mock the boy, others – such as Durbe and Rei – were happier with the fact that Kaito was not there to watch his brother screw up so badly.

Unfortunately, there was one person who had shown up around the eighth take, and he was just as scary as Kaito.

Misael.

"Is this how your cowlick goes, Nii-san?" Haruto asked, adjusting his wig.

The elder of the two let out a sigh. "Yes, Haruto," he responded, rubbing his head to soothe the rising headache. "Now, why are you doing this again?"

"I told you," Haruto said with a whine, "they needed somebody to play you for this shot. You're too tall, and Kaito didn't want to wear the wig." He beamed. "So I volunteered."

"And why didn't they give this job to Durbe? He's short enough, isn't he?"

"He said that if he did it, Vector would make sure he never forgot about it." Haruto tilted his head. "What do you think he meant?"

"I can hazard a guess," Misael sighed, slapping his head in frustration.

"Okay, Haruto-kun," the director said, "let's get back into position. We're trying again."

Haruto raised his hand above his head. "Righty-o, Chief!"

Misael, meanwhile, looked on. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked.

Durbe appeared from behind him. "Just so long as he doesn't do something crazy, he'll be just fine," he said.

Misael couldn't help but nod.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Barbarians," Haruto muttered, turning his glare towards Vector. "Is this how you Ahrimans treat a prince!?"

"Of course," Rei answered with a grin. "Whenever I get tired of walking, I just have these two drag me around. It's very relaxing."

Haruto narrowed his eyes. Then he pursed his lips in an attempt to look like a fierce child.

Then he failed, followed by bursting into fits of laughter.

Misael stared in surprise.

"Uh," went the director, "cut?"

"Sorry!" Haruto called out. "Sorry. I just couldn't help it. His line was too funny."

Well, that certainly made sense. Even Durbe had to admit that the line was amusing to say the least.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Scene Six

Same place

Haruto stamped his feet. "Kid!? I am Prince Misael of Parthia, and you plar-bye-eens will refer to me as such!" He turned towards Vector. "My father left the city yesterday; when he finds out that I've been captured, he'll destroy you."

Rei stared down at Haruto. Then a grin tugged at his lips.

Then he doubled over, bouts of laughter erupting from his throat. He appeared to be bursting at the seams, much to Haruto's obliviousness. "What's the matter?"

Rei struggled to give an answer, only to fall the rest of the way to the ground.

Yuma followed, then the actors that played those who held him firm.

Even Durbe began to chuckle, though by that time, he had politely excused himself so as to laugh in peace.

"What?!"

"That's not how you pronounce 'plebeians,' Haruto," Misael answered simply.

Blushing madly, Haruto looked down and rubbed the back of his head.

"Whoops."

xxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: [flails hands around madly] I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG IN MY SECTION OF THE ART TRADE! **

**Sirius: At least she didn't get desperate and throw something in NOBODY would laugh at.**

**Antares: Like what?**

**Sirius: Mokona.**

**D.T.B: Quit giving me ideas, Sirius. I might use one of 'em on you.**

**Mokona: I'll do it right now! [jumps on Sirius and chomps on his face.]**

**Sirius: [voice muffled] GET THIS PUFF BALL OFF OF ME!**

**Antares: Why? It's funny. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mad Prince Special **

**EXTRA 2**

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: I'm sure a great deal of you can figure out the reason for this without needing an explanation.<strong>

**Sirius: After the number of art trades the two of you have done, who knows?**

**Mokona: Have fun!**

**Astral: She does not own Zexal.**

* * *

><p>Vector must have messed with the scripts. That was the only logical explanation to the numerous blunders that occurred that day. He swiped them when nobody was looking and messed with them.<p>

Surely, that was the reason.

Either that, of Ryoga was growing nearsighted.

"...So I was able to unify the four island city-states after the battle at Tacos," he said.

Durbe stared, apparently fighting off the urge to chuckle.

"**CUT!**"

The ever-familiar shout of an annoyed director.

Just what Ryoga needed.

Slouching forward, Ryoga snarled. "Alright! What did I say wrong this time!?"

"It's Taphos, Ryoga," Durbe sighed. "Not 'Tacos.'"

"That's ridiculous!" Ryoga snapped. "I read the script!"

Rio held up the article in question. "Fifty times, in fact."

Yuma read over Ryoga's script. "Yeah, I see 'Tacos,'" he agreed.

""Why is my only ally Yuma?"

Durbe didn't know how to answer that one. Instead, he gave the drink they were using for that scene a quick sniff.

Definitely grape juice.

That scratched out one possibility.

"Yuma," he said, holding his hand out for the script, "may I see it for a minute?"

Yuma handed him the script as requested.

Then Durbe flicked through the pages.

Yep. It said 'Tacos' alright.

But it was written in orange crayon.

Closing the script, he looked at the name. The actors had taken to writing their names on the covers so as to differentiate. Amazingly, Yuma's ideas came in handy once Vector really started getting into the tricks.

"**Vector**," was written in bright letters. "**Jyan, jyan, jyan~!**" was included in the corner, along with one of the many stupid faces of Vector.

* * *

><p>Darius appeared behind Vector and Rio. "I am...glad to see that you're enjoying yourselves...my lady...Sire..."<p>

Both actors jumped up. "Gosh darn it!" Vector exclaimed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You instructed me earlier not to bother you unless someone was dying, Sire," Darius said. "Someone is already died."

Rio gasped and Vector's eyes widened. "Who are you!?" he exclaimed.

"A servant," Darius began, only to freeze up entirely. "Wait a minute! That's not your line!"

"No, I'm serious," Vector said. "Who're you?"

Darius' jaw fell.

"He just came in for work today," Yuma explained. "Said he had a role, so I let him in."

"I'm Darius," said the flabbergasted actor.

"You're hilarious?" Vector asked.

"NO!"

"Then why are you in Zexal in the first place? Everyone knows you've gotta be funny."

"Don Thousand's not funny," Rio said.

"No, but he's the exception."

"Kurage wasn't funny," Ryoga added.

"Another exception."

"I had a pretty hard time laughing at Kaninja," Yuma admitted.

"Yet another exception."

"My name is DARIUS!"

All of them froze up and looked at the huffing actor.

"I've been in The Mad Prince since Absolutum Dominium," he said. "I've been cast as Vector's loyal manservant. Recognize me yet?"

The actors did not answer right away.

"When was Absolutum Dominium?" Vector asked.

"That was episode 2," Rio responded.

"I'M STUBBLES!" Darius finally shouted.

Yuma's face lit up like a beacon. "Now I remember you!" he said.

Darius almost sighed in relief, but soon retracted such a thought when Yuma added, "The boom operator."

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Rio went through her script with a light hum. She was sitting near the curtains in the dining room set, right on top of a table.<p>

"So I'm gonna be playing a trick with Vector, huh?" she asked herself.

She then let out a chuckle and swung her feet into the air. "This is going to be fun."

A cold hand suddenly touched her shoulder, prompting her to freeze.

Then a deep voice chuckled and said into her ear, "Oh, yes it will."

The shriek that followed startled the boys out of their lunch break. Instantly, Ryoga raced to the set. "Rio!"

"Rio!" Durbe followed after.

"Shark's sis!"

Yuma.

All three boys paused.

Rio was on her hands and knees, face pale as she steadied her breathing. Vector was standing behind her, laughing until his sides split. "This latex glove the make-up department made for me is the best!" he laughed.

Ryoga suppressed the urge to snarl. To make Vector's new arm seem smooth, they chose to give him a long latex glove. Then they painted it black. A simple move, but it worked for the scene.

And, apparently, for scaring Rio.

But Ryoga wasn't all that amused. "Vector," he said.

"Should I be running?" Vector asked Durbe.

Durbe gave a nod.

In five seconds, the orange-haired actor was down the hall and out the door.

* * *

><p>"I hate to ask this of a lady, but could you help me out here?" Vector asked, giving Yuma a quick jolt. "He's heavy."<p>

"I'd be happy to," Rio responded.

Yuma watched the entire scene with very wide eyes. "Why are we using a dummy?" he asked.

"Because we needed you to keep your mouth shut," the director responded, playing around with his megaphone.

"Wa-huh?" went Yuma. "But the last time I had to do that, you just used duck tape."

"And we all paid for it in the end."

Ryoga agreed, a shudder running up his spine.

The memory of Yuma's scream once the tape was removed was enough to scare anybody.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps it was the voice of a ghost or some such," Wilhelm suggested. "I'm told these Roman palaces are often haunted."<p>

Durbe tilted his head. "Sire, ghosts do not-"

"What!?"

That was Yuma.

Why were they not surprised?

"You mean this place is haunted!?" he exclaimed. "No way! We gotta get out of here before Dark Mist comes to get us!"

"Take it easy, Yuma!" Ryoga growled. "It's just a line!"

"But what if it's not!?" Yuma asked. "The ghost could be running through the walls right now!"

"Yuma!" Rio shouted. "Would you calm down already?!"

"But I can't!"

In no effort to help, Vector grinned and adjusted the latex glove on his hand. Then he reached forward and touched Yuma's shoulder. In the time it took to blink, Yuma was in the air, a cloud of smoke following his feet.

Durbe sighed and slapped his head.

Why did they want to do that episode in an actual Roman palace again?

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in Episode 10.)<p>

"Any guesses as to what this mystery event is?" Rio asked with a shrug.

"Maybe it's a pasta-eating contest," Ryoga suggested. "Or a poetry recitation."

Yuma raised his hand into the air. "I vote for the pasta-eating contest!"

The director slapped his head. "Why did we put that line in there?" he asked.

The writer poked at her glasses and read the story over. "Because I liked it," was her response.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: So. You like? Review if ya did. :)<br>**


End file.
